Long Live
by greekfreak101
Summary: Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter abandon their hero for his arrogant brother. What will he do when all he has left is Nico and Thalia and their not around all that much? What drastic measures will he go to?


**Hey guys! I hope you like this story, but first a few notes.  
1)_ LL pt. # _means a part of _Long Live _by Taylor Swift. Look up the lyrics to match it with the following paragraph.  
2) I was upset when I wrote, so I apologize for it being so sad. **

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own PJO or HoO.**

* * *

**Percy POV:**

It's been five years since I've defeated Kronos and four since I've defeated Gaea. After I defeated Gaea, I got a new half-brother, Jacob. I was excited at first, but that was before he took my friends, my girlfriend, my family, and my life.

_Flashback:_

_Jacob got claimed as a child of Poseidon almost the same way I had. The only difference was that no one was trying to kill him. I though he was cool at first, but a few weeks later changed my mind._

_I saw him trying to seduce Annabeth, and it was working! That night she broke up with me to go out with him. The next day my mom and Paul came to visit. They met him, and he also got them to love him more than me. By the end of the week, he had everyone, but Thalia and Nico, wrapped around his little finger. Soon they forgot all about me completely._

_End Flashback_

He said he was better than me. Sure he went on a few quests, but they were nothing compared to what I had done. He said he deserved to be a god. I was the one who was actually offered godhood here! Point is I hate him.

When I walk around camp nowadays, nobody even glances at me or even says hello. Not even my friends. No wait, make that ex-friends. They haven't been my friends since Jacob came along. Thalia and Nico were my only friends now, but Thalia was in the hunt and Nico was usually in the Underworld. Oh well. I guess I'm spending another birthday all alone. Too bad Thalia and Nico weren't here right now.

Another birthday all alone was the last straw. I couldn't take it anymore. It was like I didn't even exist anymore.

I went to my cabin and placed the CD I made a week ago down on the bed. Next to it, I put a note. It was obvious they didn't need me anymore.

Next I grabbed Riptide and walked down to the beach. It was dinner time so everyone would be at the dining pavilion. It was the perfect time. I sat down on the soft sand and uncapped Riptide. Next I did the thing I never thought I would ever do. I struck the sword right through my stomach. I could finally be at peace.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Nico POV:**

I was at the dining pavilion with everyone else, but I wasn't enjoying it. It was like nobody remembered that today was Percy's birthday. They were all too wrapped up in the story about Jacob's recent quest. To be honest, I hated the kid. He acted like he should be a god. He took everything that Percy cared about. His friends, his girlfriend, his family, and his life.

I know I should probably be with him right now, but I had planned on grabbing some food and bringing it to him. I knew he wouldn't come here with everyone else.

I had filled up two plates with food get ready to take it to Percy when I felt it. I felt someone dying, and I knew who it was. It was Percy! This made me drop the plates causing a loud clang. Everyone looked at me.

"What is it?" Chiron asked me. He knew I wouldn't drop two on purpose.

"Someone's dying," was all I said. I started to head out, but Annabeth stopped me.

"You feel that all the time, so why is it bothering you so much now?" She asked standing up.

"I know who it is. It is my best friend and my cousin. It's Percy Annabeth, and I have a feeling I know why he's dying." I heard the sharp intakes of breath when I said who it was, but before they could ask questions I raced out there and towards the Poseidon cabin.

I went inside but he wasn't there. On his bed I found a note and a CD. The note read:

_Dear Campers of Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter,  
It is obvious you don't need me anymore, so why should I stick around? Nobody has noticed me since Jacob came along. You all started to ignore me and treat him like a god. I don't want to sound like an attention-seeking jerk, but I miss all my friends. Once Jacob came along, you gave up on me. Annabeth, this is to you. You broke up with me to go out with my half-brother. Do you know how much that hurts? My fatal flaw is loyalty, so it hurt so much when you guys all left me. This is to Thalia and Nico. Thank you guys for staying by my side, but I don't see enough of you guys. I understand that you guys are busy, but I can't stand being alone anymore. I'm sorry guys, but I really can't take it anymore. Goodbye.  
~Percy Jackson,  
Son of Poseidon and  
Defeater of Kronos and Gaea_

As soon as I read that, I raced out of the cabin and ran towards the beach. At the beach, I saw Percy lying in the sand with a pool of blood surrounding him. I gasped and ran towards him. I sat beside him and lifted his head to my lap. He wasn't dead yet. I could feel it.

"C'mon Perce. Why did you do it?" I asked.

I wasn't expecting an answer, but I got one anyway. "D-didn't you r-read the n-n-not-te? I c-couldn't t-take i-it a-anymore N-nicky." He coughed up some blood. "I-I'm s-sorry for t-this, b-but I-I'll f-finally be h-happy a-again." He smiled for the last time, before closing his eyes.

I felt the Fates cut his string and his soul go to the Underworld. I knew he would end up in Elysium, for he was a true hero.

I felt tears form in the corners of my eyes, before they started to stream down my face. It was long before I was sobbing over Percy's dead body. I heard the footsteps and the gasps from behind me, but I didn't care. All I cared about was my dead best friend, no brother. He was like an older brother I never had.

It took me awhile to calm down, but I was still crying lightly. They asked what happened and I told them. After I told them, we went to Percy's cabin where I showed them the note and CD.

They went to go discuss it, but I didn't go with them. Instead I shadow traveled to the Hunters campsite. They had their bows out a drawn in a blink of an eye.

"What do you want _boy_?" A girl, I think her name's Phoebe, asked.

"I'm here to see Thalia. I've got something important to tell her. Also if Artemis is here, I think she may want to hear the same thing," I replied.

"I'm afraid we can't let you talk to them," she said.

"Oh come on Phoebe," a voice from the woods said. "I think we can let him have a chance to say what he needs to. Right Lady Artemis?"

"Yes. I agree," a second voice said.

Two girls emerged from the woods. One looked about twelve and the other looked about fifteen. It was none other than Thalia and Artemis, goddess of the hunt.

"What do you need Nico?" Thalia asked.

"It's about Percy," I said. She immediately became concerned, and looked at my face to make sure I wasn't lying. She saw my tear streaked face and gasped.

"No. What happened?" She asked. She looked about ready to cry.

"He committed suicide, because he couldn't take how everyone he knew and loved ignored him for Jacob. He wrote a note and left a CD. We're going to watch it during his funeral." Thalia started to cry, and I moved forward to hug her. As I hugged Thalia, I asked Artemis if she would tell the Olympian Council. She agreed and left immediately.

Thalia stopped crying for moment and turned to Phoebe. "Look over the Hunt while I go to Camp Half-Blood."

I shadow traveled us to camp. When we got there, everyone had sad looks on their faces. Everyone except Jacob of course. He was trying to get everyone to believe that he was better than Percy. It didn't work. Whenever he tried, they would just yell at him and tell him to shut up. It seemed like everyone felt the guilt of leaving and ignoring Percy.

As Thalia and I were walking to the Big House, I saw Sally and Paul with their three year old girl, Alicia. Even they had ignored Percy and adored Jacob. I could see the guilt and sadness in their faces. Alicia didn't understand anything though. She looked confused at why all the campers and her parents were crying.

We got to the Big House just in time for the gods and goddesses to zap in. They had even transported the people of Camp Jupiter over to here too. Most of the romans were confused, but we cleared that up. All of them, even Athena, Ares, Hades, and the romans, had sad and guilty faces. Poseidon, I could tell, had already been crying.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Thalia's POV:**

That night it was Percy's funeral. Everybody from camp would be attending. Even Jacob, no matter how much he disliked it. All the gods and goddesses would be there too. The funeral took place in the arena where we always burned our shrouds. The seats were filled and all of Percy's closest friends were in the front row. The campers, councilors, gods, and goddesses all had tears in their eyes.

I looked at Jacob and saw that he didn't look the least bit sad. In fact, he looked angry. Probably at the fact that even though Percy was dead, he was getting all the attention. It disgusted me. This is why most Hunters don't like boys. They were so full of themselves. Almost all of them were, but Percy wasn't. He was so loyal to all his friends, and how did they repay him? They turned their backs on him as soon as another son of Poseidon came along.

I watched as Chiron and Poseidon brought out Percy's shroud. It was beautiful. It was same shade of green as his eyes, and when it moved, it looked like waves rippling in the sea. It had gleaming white and blue seashells around the outer edge with seaweed outlining it. It the middle was a board from a wooden boat that had his name on it.

They put it in the flames, and I thought it was such a shame to burn something so beautiful.

After we burned it, Chiron announced that we would watch the video Percy made. I got to admit that I probably wasn't ready for this, but Nico gave me comfort, along with Artemis.

The video began to play and a deep, beautiful voice began to sing to a melodic voice.

**_LL pt. 1_**

It showed pictures of all of us. It started with Percy's first summer at camp, then his second, and so on. We all looked so happy and proud. I really couldn't believe that Percy had gotten depressed enough to commit suicide.

**_LL pt. 2_**

It showed them pictures of after the second Titan war in the gods' throne room. They were receiving their gifts from the gods for defeating Kronos. Next it showed pictures of Annabeth and Percy dancing at the party after the battle with Kronos. They looked so happy. Their eyes were twinkling with happiness and delight that the war was over.

**_LL pt. 3_**

It showed pictures from both wars where Percy was leading them into battle. The pictures from the war with Gaea showed the seven leading together. It showed Jason and Percy making a battle plan together with the other seven giving ideas from time to time. He honestly looked like a hero in all the pictures.

**_LL pt.4_**

The pictures were of Percy and Annabeth's first kiss on Mount St. Helen's, and then their first official kiss under water in the lake. It was so hard to believe that what happened today really happened.

**_LL pt. 5 _**

It showed all his pictures from Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter with all his friends. It showed him being made praetor, and him defeating Polybotes with Terminus' head. It showed him and Annabeth reuniting after six months apart. It just showed more and more pictures with his friends.

**_LL pt. 6_**

All the pictures that had been shown before were now going by again in fast motion. The background even made it look like a scrapbook he was showing to his friends.

Tears were forming in the corner of my eyes right now. I leaned my head on Artemis' shoulder as she held me closer. I could tell she missed him too.

**_LL pt. 7_**

It showed us playing Capture the Flag, and us holding up our flag when we won. It showed the Hunters playing Capture the Flag and winning. It showed the game where he got claimed. It showed many pictures of Percy and I when we had our fight in the game after Annabeth went missing.

Tears started to leak out of my eyes and down my cheeks, but I wouldn't let all of them fall.

**_LL pt. 8_**

It showed Kronos and Gaea almost taking over the world, but then it showed pictures of all of us fighting. We were all fighting our hardest, but some demigods still died. It showed the picture where Selina gave Percy the charm before she died.

**_LL pt. 9_**

It again showed all the recent pictures in fast motion. Almost each and every one of them had at least one of his friends in it. I could tell this made people even more guilty. Even the romans, who don't show much emotion, had tears in their eyes and were looking down. I could tell they all respected Percy.

**_LL pt. 10_**

Next were the pictures from the Battle of the Labyrinth. It showed the monsters coming out of it, and all the demigods from camp fighting to their fullest.

**_LL pt. 11_**

It showed Percy and Annabeth fighting the hydra on their second quest with Tyson. It showed Clarisse coming in and rescuing them. Then it showed them trying to get into the Sea of Monsters by passing Scylla and Charybdis.

**_LL pt. 12_**

This time it showed the picture of everyone in Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter with Lupa, Chiron, and all the gods and goddesses. Even the minor ones, both Greek and roman.

**_LL pt. 13_**

It showed a picture of a scrapbook that said, "My memories of life. Memories are precious and need to be kept safe." The scrapbook was the color of the ocean, with a trident that was Percy's eye color.

**_LL pt. 14_**

These were pictures from the time that everybody was ignoring him. He looked so sad and depressed. It showed pictures of Nico and I trying to cheer him up, but to no avail.

**_LL pt. 15_**

It showed pictures that were photo shopped to look like the kids of Annabeth and Jacob or Percy. It also showed some more, but this time as the kids of Travis and Katie. It went on like that for Jason and Piper, Leo and Reyna, Chris and Clarisse, and Frank and Hazel.

**_LL pt. 16_**

It showed a picture of him for his seventeenth birthday. We were still battling Gaea, but we took some time to have party for Percy. We did that for everyone who was a part of the seven. The party was on the _Argo II, _and everyone was having a great time.

**_LL pt. 17_**

All the most recent pictures were played once again in fast motion.

**_LL pt. 18_**

This time it was Clarisse fighting the Drakon with the help of other heroes. It showed the blessing Ares put on his daughter to help her beat the Drakon.

**_LL pt. 19_**

This time all the pictures were played in fast motion. On the last line, it showed Percy singing, and I knew that he had been the one singing all along.

"_**Hey guys. If you're all watching this then I'm dead. I know it must be a shocker to you all that I would commit suicide, but try having everyone but two people leave you. I'm sorry if you all feel sad, but I'm happy now. I was depressed when everyone left me for my jerk of a half-brother, Jacob. Thalia and Nico, I want thank you for trying to cheer me up, and I probably would've done this earlier if you hadn't, but two people wasn't enough. Everyone who knows me knows that I'm not an attention-seeking jerk. It's just I missed all my friends and family who left. Sure he went on a few quests, but who was it that battled Kronos and won? Who was it that helped defeat Gaea? It was me. His quests were pretty much pointless, but mine had some meaning. I hope you guys give that some thought. The good thing is, I get to see everyone who died in both wars now. I can reunite with my friends who are already dead. I'll miss you guys, but I'll be waiting. This is Perseus, but would prefer to be called Percy, Jackson signing off."**_

When Percy finished talking, tears were rolling down his cheeks. He looked at us through the camera with sad eyes. By now everybody, even the romans, were crying. I couldn't hold it anymore and I was sobbing. I could hear Nico next to me doing the same thing.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Jacob's POV:**

I couldn't understand why everyone was crying. I mean sure this guy was defeated Kronos and Gaea, but I'm still better. I'm the best son of Poseidon there is. I decided to ask everyone why they were crying.

"Why are you all crying?" I shouted. "I mean sure he defeated Kronos and Gaea, but come on! You know I'm still better than him!"

"You heartless, little jerk!" A girl with spiky black hair and electric blue eyes, wearing a Death to Barbie t-shirt yelled. "We're all crying because he was our friend! You will NEVER be as good or better than him! He wasn't a bastard like you. He cared more about his friends than winning the battle. He would rather save his friends than the world. He would die if it meant saving those he loved lives. He was the example of what a true hero should be!"

Everyone in the stadium chorused with ya's. Many of the campers began to name his defeats. I got to admit that there were a lot, but they weren't that great.

"They aren't that great. I mean I'm a better swordsman than Percy!" I boasted. That seemed to be the last straw, because the next thing I know, seven girls had slapped me. The girl who yelled at me, Hazel, Piper, Katie, Clarisse, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, and surprisingly Annabeth all slapped me.

"Bastard!" That was from the girl who yelled at me.

"Jerk." That was from Hazel, Piper, and Katie.

"I don't care if you're his half-brother, but no one insults Prissy like that except for me and his closest friends!" That was from Clarisse as she punched me in the gut.

"Heartless bastard!" That was from our beautiful oracle Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

"You NEVER insult my Seaweed Brain like that! I can't believe I left someone as loyal as him for someone as heartless as you! We are through!" That was from my now ex-girlfriend Annabeth. I got to admit that one hurt.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**10 Years Later**

**Annabeth's POV:**

It's been ten years since my best friend and ex-boyfriend, Percy Jackson committed suicide. I still live at camp with my husband Connor Stoll. After I broke up with Jacob, Percy's half-brother, Connor started to comfort me and I fell in love with him.

As I was saying though. It's been ten years since my best friend and ex-boyfriend, Percy Jackson committed suicide. I still miss him. Every morning when I get up, I go to visit his memorial that is in the middle of all the cabins. The memorial is Percy right before he goes in to battle. He has his sword ready and is in a battle stance. Instead of using stone for the sword like the rest of the statue, we used his actual sword Riptide.

Today would have been his 31st birthday. This morning I went to the memorial to tell him happy birthday. Once I got there, I started the one-sided conversation.

"Hey Seaweed Brain. I hope you know that I miss you a lot. I still can't believe that I was part of the reason you're gone. You were so loyal and faithful to me, and how do I repay you? I dump you to go out with your stupid, jerk half-brother. I'm really sorry I did this to you." Tears were falling lightly down my face.

I really wasn't expecting an answer, so I jumped out of my skin when I heard a voice behind me. Not just any voice, but his.

"It's okay Wise Girl. I forgive you and everyone else. It was my idea to do what I did." I turned around to find Percy Jackson standing there still looking like the 21 year old he was when he died.

"H-h-how?" Was all I asked.

"You can thank Nico. He brought me out of the Underworld just for today since it is the ten year anniversary. I decided to spend the whole day with you guys. I spent yesterday with the romans, so today on the actual anniversary I'm spending it with the Greeks." He replied.

"I've got to get you to Chiron, get all the gods and goddesses to come down here, and get the Hunters. Everyone will be so glad to see you. Also, Jacob isn't that popular anymore. He's got a few loyal friends, but that's about it."

"Fine by me. I can't wait to see them all again. I hoped they would be. Nice. He so got what he deserved. This day is going to be so much fun. By the way, I heard you married Connor Stoll and have a kid. I also heard you were expecting another. Know if it's going to be a boy or a girl?"

"Let's go. I'll tell you all about what has happened. Yes, I did marry Connor, and I do have a kid. His name is Perseus Luke Stoll. We are expecting another and it's going to be a girl. Her name is going to be Selina Aphrodite Stoll. Also, Chris and Clarisse got married. So did Travis and Katie, Reyna and Leo, Frank and Hazel, and Jason and Piper. Nico also became immortal to help his dad in the Underworld."

"Wow. I guess a lot has changed, since I died." He said sounding a little surprised.

"Ya. Chiron shows the video you made at the end of each summer for all the new and old campers to watch. He also tells the stories of what happened on our quests and the wars at the campfires. Nobody seems to ever get tired of hearing them, even if they haven't met you. You are a role model to all the young demigods Percy."

"Wow. I never thought that my death could be so influencing." He seemed to be deep in thought. He must have been in a really deep thought, because he didn't even notice when we reached the Big House.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Chiron's POV:**

I couldn't believe it when I saw _the_ hero of Olympus, Perseus "Percy" Jackson. Last time I checked, he died ten years ago when he committed suicide. To be sure, I asked my most trusted camper; even though she is 31 she was still a camper.

"This can't be Percy Jackson, can it Annabeth?" I asked my eyes wide, and my tail flicking back and forth.

"It is Chiron," she replied. "Nico got him out of the Underworld so we could spend the ten year anniversary with Percy. I suggest we have a party."

"I absolutely agree Annabeth. We will make the announcement at breakfast," I said. I turned to Percy and asked, "Would you like to trick everyone or just surprise them?"

"I think I'll trick them into thinking that Poseidon had another son," Percy said with a mischievous smile. I smiled at that. He may be 31 and look 21, but he still acts like his sixteen year old self.

I couldn't wait to see everybody's reactions. After Percy and Annabeth left, I IMed Thalia. I told her that there was an emergency and that she needed to get over here as fast as possible. She got over here quicker than you could say Olympus.

"What's the emergency Chiron?" Thalia asked. She looked down and I could understand why. It was the anniversary and most people would be down today.

"You will find out at breakfast," was my answer.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Clarisse's POV:**

The conch horn sounded for breakfast, and I told the Ares cabin to fall in. I may be married to Chris, but I'm still head counselor for the Ares cabin. He doesn't really mind. He actually enjoys staying the Hermes cabin.

We headed to our table, and to our surprise there was a kid in a sea green hoodie sitting at the Poseidon table. I knew it wasn't Jacob, because this guy was tall and more muscular. To my amusement, when Jacob walked in he had a fit.

"That is the Poseidon table man! As far as I know, I'm the only son of Poseidon!" He shouted capturing everyone's attention.

"Ah, but for today, there are two sons of Poseidon," a deep voice chuckled. He had a familiar voice and chuckle, but I just couldn't put my name on. Today was the day Percy died, so my mind was a bit cloudy. I may have hated him at first, but he grew on me. He was friendly to everyone who deserved it, but if you got on his bad side; watch out. I speak from experience.

"How can there be? The other son of Poseidon killed himself ten years ago!"

"Oh well you see, I'm that son of Poseidon," the one in the hoodie said. He pulled down his hood to reveal the familiar untamable black hair and sea green eyes. "Nico brought me back just for today. He thought I should celebrate the ten year anniversary with my friends." He smirked.

Jacob's face was priceless. If he was an anime character, he'd have eyes that almost covered his whole head and his jaw would've hit the ground. I and many other campers busted out laughing at his expression. I looked at all of Percy's old friends to their reactions, and to say they were shocked would be an understatement.

It was quiet for a few minutes before everyone started to cheer. All his old friends ran up and hugged him. I was one of those people, and I could clearly see the shock on his face. It wore off quickly though and was replaced by a smile. He hugged me back.

"It's good to have you back Prissy, even if it is only for one day."

"It's good to be back. I'm still waiting for you guys down in the Underworld, along with everyone who died in the war."

"I would hope so."

We pulled apart and smiled at each other. This was unbelievable. He was back, and even if only for one day, it was great to see him. Words could not describe how much I missed him. I could see that everybody else was the same way too. All the campers except for his egotistical brother Jacob. I could see him brooding in the corner while glaring at Percy.

'_Take that you egotistical jerk!' _I thought.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Katie's POV:**

I was so surprised and happy to see Percy again! I felt so bad about ignoring him for his brother. How could I not see that Percy was way better than Jacob? Percy was loyal and kind to his friends, but Jacob acted like he ruled the world. Jacob thought that since he killed a pack of hellhounds without any training he was better than Percy. But Percy did way more than him and was modest about it.

I may be nice most of the time and not laugh at people, but when I saw Jacob's face when he saw Percy, I started to laugh. It was just too funny. I saw that many of the other campers were doing the same thing. That jerk so got what he deserved.

Many of us ran up to Percy and hugged him, even Clarisse. I was one of those many that hugged him. It felt so good to feel his touch, hear his voice, and see all the handsome features again. I may have been married to Travis, but no girl can deny that he was HOT! I couldn't imagine how Annabeth must feel right now.

After everyone was done with hugging Percy, we went back to our breakfast. The only subject that people would talk about at breakfast was Percy. All the newer campers who had heard stories, but hadn't gotten to meet him were shocked. They couldn't believe that this was the famous Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon and Savior of Olympus.

I could also see that Jacob wasn't happy with Percy sitting at the Poseidon table. It was so much fun to watch him grumble and glare at Percy. Percy wasn't even affected by the glare. He just smiled innocently at Jacob.

Even if for only one day, it was good to be with him again. I knew that all his friends would make this the best day ever.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Percy POV:**

It was so good to see all my living friends again. Sure I had the friends who had died in both of the wars, but it wasn't all of them. We had fun in Elysium, with parties every night, but I was starting to miss everyone at both camps. Nico saw that and brought me up here to spend the ten year anniversary with them. Boy did it feel good.

We had so much fun at the Camp Jupiter and I couldn't wait to see what Camp Half-Blood would do. I could see the shocked looks on everyone's faces, but I could tell they were glad none the less.

I hung out with different people at different times throughout the day, and I still couldn't wait for the party tonight. I would be able to hang with all of them at once. Even Thalia, Nico, and some of the gods and goddesses. Tonight would be the best night ever!

***Time Skip To The Party***

When I want to the dining pavilion where the party was being held, I was shocked. They had turned it into a dance floor, and it was awesome. They had colored flashing lights and the music that I used to listen to. It was probably the best party I would ever go to.

I also saw all of the Olympians gods and goddesses, plus Hades and Hestia. That shocked me to no end. It was a good thing I was already dead, otherwise I would've had a heart attack. I also saw that Hunters of Artemis, Thalia, and Nico. I went to go talk to them.

"Thanks for this Nico," I said standing next to him.

"You're welcome. I knew everyone missed you and you missed them, so I decided to do this. I think everyone is glad I did too," he replied.

"Ya, I think so too. Hey, did you tell my parents about this?"

"About your parents Percy; they were driving here with your sister, who is now thirteen, when they got into a car accident. I felt their souls go to the Underworld, except for your sister's, but she is on the brink of life and death. I'm really sorry."

"It's ok. At least I'll get to see them in Elysium, right?"

"Yup. I got to go talk to my dad now. Bye Percy."

Before I could say goodbye, he went to talk to his dad, Hades. I walked over to Thalia and hugged her. "It's good to see you again," I said.

"Same to you Percy," Thalia replied hugging me back.

"How's it going with the Hunters?"

"Fine. I'm sorry Perce, but I got to go. Phoebe's calling me over. I wish we could talk more and get caught up, but I got to go see what she wants." She gave me a sad look, and then walked over to Phoebe.

I wandered around and got caught up with all the gods and goddesses, even Athena and Hades. Dad kept saying sorry, and I kept telling him to forget about it, but I knew he wouldn't stop until he felt that I forgave him. I smiled at that. He was just trying to be a good father. I was so happy about that.

Last, but not least, I went to talk to Jacob. Now I know what you're thinking. Why would you go talk to him? He stole everything from you. The truth was that I needed to tell him something. I cornered him in a dark corner and said, "You may have taken my friends, girlfriend, family, and over all my life, back then, but now you will never sever my friendship. Now it's you they ignore. Now you know how I felt. My fatal flaw may be loyalty and you may be family by blood, but you will never be my half-brother." With that, I walked away.

The last song that came on that night was the song I wrote and sang. It was the one I used for my video. It was called Long Live. I knew that me and almost all of the campers thought that was great song for the last song. For that song, I took Annabeth away from Conner and danced with her. It was the best feeling in the world.

Then the night ended and I had to go back to Elysium, but not without a hug from everyone. I smile and waved, then Nico took me back to the Underworld.

Sometimes I wish I never did what I did, but it was what I did that made times like these so special.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! :) Please review! It will make Percy happy in Elysium. :)**

**~greekfreak101**


End file.
